The Haunting of Light Yagami
by Callicanios
Summary: AU: Light was never Kira, L never died, takes place after Kira case. A great tragedy strikes L and Light and the surviving of the couple must learn to live life in lucidity or forever be haunted. Caution: Death of a major character. BBxLight
1. Sorrow

L walked into the loud living room carrying a couple of drinks and found Light in the corner. "Hey, why so glum?"

Light looked away from the window and met a L with a sincere smile, "I'm not Hun…" Light leaned in and gave L a small kiss on the cheek. Causing everyone in the room to 'aww'.

The living room full of friends at an engagement party for L and Light turned sour quickly when one of L's old flames came into the room. Beyond Birthday. Light hated his very existence, nonetheless to be in the same room as him. L looked away from the man nicknamed 'BB'. "Light… I."

Light pressed past L and moved Matsuda, who had since remained close with L and Light since the solving of the Kira case. Matsuda reached out for Light but he was already out of reach. Light pulled back his arm and let a strong right hook across BB's face. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

BB stood in place and moved only a little after Light's fist made contact. BB gave Light a sadistic smile and handed him a small box, "Just thought I would congratulate the happy couple."

Light gave BB a furious glare, "Leave." Beyond smiled looking directly into Light's honey eyes with his menacing scarlet eyes.

L bit his thumbnail watching the two males face off. "Beyond. That's enough, go home. I don't know what you came for, but you need to leave." L interlaced his fingers with Light's.

Beyond smiled confidently and turned and left, "Goodbye, love birds." Beyond waved as he was walking out the door, "Oh, and L, sweetie, the box is for you both." BB winked and left the house.

Light gave a resentful glare to L. "I'll wait in the car." L looked down to the floor and nodded. Saying his final goodbyes to everyone.

Matsuda watched an irritated Light and a sorrowful L leave. Matsuda walked out of the door behind the two, "Please, drive careful."

L got into the car and looked Light over and decided now wasn't the time to try and talk to him. Light started the car and silently began driving them home.

They stopped at a red light and Light let out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be that way." L just silently smiled and placed his hand on Light's hand.

The light turned green and L closed his eyes and quietly said, "I hear the bells…"

A speeding semi truck came through with a last ditch effort to run the light and slammed into the side of the vehicle. Violently throwing the car off the road.

* * *

Light awoke to a bright room with white walls and the sound of a heart monitor. Light closed his eyes and listened to the conversations around him.

"Okay, and this one, he's in what we call short term coma, his body is responsive to stimuli but not his mind." A nurse said. "Let's check in on him, shall we?" She led a small group of students into Light's room.

She resumed talking as one of the nursing students pointed behind her. "Ma'am? He's awake."

She stopped talking and turned around then dropped her clipboard and pressed a button on the wall, "Room 451 is awake!"

Light was sitting up in bed dazed, "Where is L?"

One of the students leaned in, "L, what?"

The nurse shooed the students out, "Just go!"

The nurse started tending to the machines around Light, "Okay, can you remember anything?"

Light closed his eyes, "There was an accident… We were celebrating something… I." Light held his head in pain. The nurse checked his vitals and reported to the doctor.

The older doctor leaned in checking for pupil reactions, "He's here alright. Please try not to move a lot, you've been in a short coma for a couple of months. You're co workers and sister are on their way."

Light's eyes felt heavy, "What about…" Light collapsed into a sleep.

The doctor stopped the nurse from taking any further actions, "He's alright, he's just asleep. Look at the monitors. Just make sure his friends and family can find him and make sure there is food here for him when he awakes."

* * *

Light slowly opened his eyes and scanned the room as his friends and family spoke with him his vision went hazy and he couldn't hear anything else after the news of L's death as a result of the accident. Light sat there in absolute shock with silent tears falling down his face, yet, his face reflecting no emotion.

Over the next couple of months Light made a speedy recovery and was discharged from the hospital with antipsychotic therapeutic medicine and antidepressants, "Where as, his body made a remarkable recovery, his mind never repaired." Quoted Light's physician when asked about his medicine from Sayu.

Sayu drove Light to his now empty home that he once shared with L, a cold and lonesome country farm home located in the very rural parts of England. A home that sat nestled in a small nook of the woods and had a decent amount of land with a large barn-like shed opposing the home. Light stared at the door handle while standing in front of the door.

* * *

The door flew open, Light was carrying L over his shoulder both laughing loudly, L holding his new stuffed unicorn that Light won him at the fair. Light tossed L onto the couch in the living room that was in front of a bay window. And flopped on him causing him to gasp for air quickly. Light nuzzled their noses together and gave L a soft kiss, "I will always love you, L."

* * *

Light's eyes welled to the brim with tears. They fell silently, Light dropped his bags and covered his face with both hands and began quietly sobbing with his back towards Sayu and her car. Sayu watched from the trunk of her car, pained to see her brother in such a fragile state, "Light, please, come stay with me and Nate. We have an extra room, you wouldn't be any trouble."

Light pulled his hands away from his face and took a shaky breath, then spoke quietly and sorrowfully, "No, Sayu. We put our savings into this place, I don't want to be anywhere else in the world. This is as close to L as I can be now…" Light turned the nob and pushed the door open gently then picked his bags up and walked into the living room setting them down then laying on the couch. Holding the pillow to his nose taking in L's scent. Light closed his eyes clutching the pillow to his chest.


	2. Deception

Sayu closed her phone after making a couple calls and helped Light get resettled into his home again. Sayu watched Light sleeping on the couch holding the pillow. "I love you, Big Brother, we'll get through this." Sayu leaned over and gently kissed Light's forehead.

Sayu continued to dust around the house and do other minor cleaning chores. A knock was heard Sayu rushed to the door and opened it, but the person on the other side of the door was not expected or welcomed.

BB stood staring at Sayu with his hands in is pockets. Sayu gave a nasty glare at him and slammed the door, startling Light awake. BB leaned against the door, "Sayu, I understand, aside from a ghost I'm the last person he would want to see, but I have to make things right, he has to know the truth."

Sayu called out from the other side of the door, "Forget it! You've cause enough damage! This is your fault!"

Light stood leaning in the doorway from the living room to the front small room at the base of a case of stairs, "It's not his fault. He couldn't have known. I couldn't have known… No one could have. No one but that driver. Let him in, I'll hear him out." Light slowly walked into the kitchen that was on the other side of the living room.

Sayu reluctantly opened the door and let BB in. "If you fuck him up, I'll hunt you down."

BB gave her an evil smirk, "Oh? Fuck him up? More than he already is? I doubt it. But if you do choose to hunt me down, I'm out of bread and strawberry jam. Bring those things, please." BB narrowed his eyes and looked her from head to toe, "Pathetic." BB followed Light into the kitchen, as soon as he crossed the threshold he caught a rogue can of jam flying at him.

"Take mine. I don't eat the shit." Light leaned on the island in the kitchen and hung his head.

BB admired the restorations in the home, "It looks amazing, you guys did a good job. They… They would be proud." He studied the floor.

Light looked up at BB. "Speak your piece."

BB looked back up at Light his crimson eyes meeting Light's honey eyes. "I'm L's brother." He pulled a chair out from the table and set it next to Light then turned another chair around to face him while sitting on it backwards straddling the back with his legs. He popped the jar open and stuck his finger in. "We grew up together, right here, in this very house."

Light stared at BB in shock, "Wha—Seriously? You expect me to believe that. Why wouldn't he ever correct me then?"

BB pulled out his wallet and threw a very old picture at him, "Because he hated me, everyday for what I did to us. He didn't care why you hated me, he just wanted you to. Guess that was more convenient for him, and less difficult to understand than, 'Yeah, I hate him because he butcher our parents because they were sexually molesting us.' Do you blame him?"

Light studied the picture and ran his thumb over it studying every feature about it then slowly handed it back to him, "I see… I guess I don't. But even still. What else has he kept?"

BB sighed, "His family was his only skeleton. We wrecked him. He never lied to you though, just never volunteered information." BB shoved move jam in his mouth using his fingers. "Hey! If you're up to it. Since you're all I have left of my brother, maybe when you're ready we could hang out and maybe… You know what? That's a terrible idea… I'm sorry, heh, here I'll just show up after the most traumatic event in your life aside from your own parents and drop some heavy shit on you then ask if we can be buddies… I'm sorry. That was brash." BB licked the remaining jam off his fingers then studied his nails to ensure their cleanliness.

Light stared at BB, "Why didn't I ever put the resemblance together? It's the same analytical stare, the same calculated movements. He's just… Faster, more socially adjusted. I'm a fool." Light looked away and outside the kitchen window. He spoke quietly, "I- I would… I would like that."

BB blinked a couple times in surprise, "No shit?" Light shook his head almost a little childishly. BB scratched the back of his neck and ruffled his short hair in the back, "Okay, well. I'll give you my number and you can call me when you think you're up to it, I know it'll be some time before I get that call, it's totally cool, I get it… You'd never guess, but I loved my brother… More than he ever knew… Er—not in the creepy incest way! But, he never stopped being my brother… Even when I stopped being his. I guess… In a way, I long to know who you are." BB scribbled his number down on a scrap receipt from his pocket. "I guess I want to know who my brother truly became, other than the detective." BB stood up and tossed the empty jar into the garbage and lingered in the doorway, "Please don't think I'm using you. I wish we could have been friends, I always did, you seemed to real. Especially in a world full of shadows. Later, Light."

Light stared at his number and stuck it to the refrigerator and watched BB nod to Sayu and put his hand on the handle. "Wait." Both BB and Sayu turned around and stared at Light. "It's quiet here… Eerily quiet. I'm not sure I can stay here alone for a little while." Sayu smiled at Light and reached for her cellphone. "BB, we both seem to have a common interest… Will you stay? I mean, as a guest? I think you can help me make sense of this." Sayu shifted an uneasy stare towards BB, who seemed to be just as shocked as she. "I don't mean forever, but, maybe the weekend? I just don't want to be alone yet."

BB's eyes seemed to widen a little as he shrugged, "Yeah, I mean… I'll have to go get my shit ready to stay somewhere, I live about an hour north of here. You can come it's me or stay here with your sister. I think some fresh air will do you some good, though."

Light took a deep breath and looked at Sayu, "Is this, alright? Can I go? I don't want you to think you aren't important."

Sayu closed her eyes and sighed, "You know what, Light? I think you should go. I'll finish up cleaning around the house and I should be gone by the time you guys get back." Light smiled and gave his sister a tight hug.

Light and BB walked out of the house as Sayu turned around tying a ribbon in her hair, "Alright you dusty, musty house, I'm gonna make you a sparkling home."

Sayu was sweeping in the kitchen as Light ran into the house, "Forgot my keys!" Light leaned in and kissed Sayu's cheek and gave his best fake smile.

Although his smile was good, Sayu knew his fake smiles. She heard the door open and the car start. "Oh, Light." She began sweeping next to an open door to the basement. She bent over to use the top stair to drop the dirt into the dust pan. A shadowed figure past by her to fast to catch with her eyes. "Hello? Light? …BB?" She looked around then bent over to pick up the pan to see bare feet behind her dangerously close to her. "Who-?" Before she could finish her question she was shoved down the stairs, he final looks of horror was a shadowy figure slouched over with hands in their pockets and messy hair.


	3. Desolation

BB drove in silence occasionally casting a sideways glance at Light. "So, I should warn you before we even get close, my place sucks. It's just a one bedroom flat… And well… Have you ever see a city after a hurricane hits it?" Light arched an eyebrow while looking out the window. "Okay. Well, to put it nicely, it's trashed."

Light slowly shrugged, "I'm sure there's worse."

BB smiled, "Look, you and your sister are neat freaks… If you thought L was a train wreck when it comes to keeping a room clean…heh, boy you're in for a surprise."

Light gave a faint unamused smirk. "I suppose."

BB sighed, "If there's anything I can do for you, do you promise to tell me?"

Light nodded silently watching the passing scenery go from rural countryside to the busy streets of London. "I didn't know you lived in London."

BB softly smiled and gently but his lip, "I have a feeling there's a lot about me you don't know." They rode in silence for a long time before BB turned the radio on and listened to music trying to break the awkward silence. BB pulled the car into a dreary parking lot next to a tall menacing apartment building.

Light looked out the window at the towering building, "This is where you live?" The rain started to gently fall against the car.

BB gave a slightly defeated smile and laid his head back on the seat, "Not a lot of money in tattoo artistry when your shop looks like it was hit by a bomb. The manager has yet to make any repairs since he bought the place in like… Who knows, the sixties? Let's go get my stuff, unless you'd rather wait in the car."

Light shook his head, "I can't learn more about you if I don't embrace everything, right?" Light opened the door and got out of the vehicle and froze at the feeling of the rain.

BB stared at Light momentarily lost with a confused stare, a few passing moments departed and his face softened with realization of his thoughts, "It was raining like this… On that night." BB cautiously approached Light and gently touched his hand, "Let's at least get inside, huh? Wouldn't want to get sick, heh, your sister would eat me alive rolled in rice."

BB gently tugged on Light's hand, Light just stared at BB's hand on his. "I'm sorry… Sometimes I lose myself in memories."

BB tugged a little harder, "Come on." Light followed BB up to the elevator, "I'm on floor nine. Second from the top, penthouse prices for a rat trap." Light gave another one of his best fake smiles. "Don't give me that shit, Light, if you don't want to smile, don't." BB put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it in the elevator. Light gave him a stunned stare. "What? You think the smoke detectors actually work? They don't give a fuck about anyone living here." Light crinkled his face into more confusion. "Oh. How did I know that was a fake smile?" Light nodded slowly. "I got real good at them, too." The elevator clicked and BB pulled his keys out of his pockets and walked down the hall to his door, "Home sweet hole." He pushed the door open and the disaster area known as his flat appeared.

Light peered around the door after BB walked in studying the living conditions, "What is it with you guys and not picking up?"

BB took a long drag off of his cigarette and smiled at Light while exhaling the smoke from his nose, "When your mind is a mess you don't quite care what your environment looks like, it's the crazies who clean up after themselves, that's who you have to worry about." BB stated while pointing to his head with the hand that held his cigarette. "They're the real fucked up ones."

Light gave a very soft laugh and wandered through the apartment while BB, 'sniff tested' his clothes. "Why don't you just grab the clothes you like and we'll just wash them at my house?" Light eyed the torn wallpaper along the walls and grimy kitchen. There was a picture of L and B when they were kids, the portion of the picture that would have contained their parents was ripped off making them look decapitated.

BB watched him and lit another cigarette after throwing his spent one in the sink. "How long do you want me to stay?"

Light sighed, "I don't know, until you get uncomfortable?"

BB let out a loud burst of laughter, "So, I can cancel my rent and move in? Seriously, I'll live anywhere, how long do you want company?" BB folded his arms and watched Light gently step around the clutter on the floor and smiled.

Light stumbled upon an instrument case, he opened it out of curiosity, "A violin? You played?"

BB ruffled his messy hair, "Yeah. I still do, unlike L, I loved playing instruments… I guess I was the more artistic one, but he was always better at math." BB smiled as he folded clothes into his suitcase.

Light sighed, "He really was awful at the piano."

BB cracked a smile then laughed, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but it's so true it's funny." He closed his suitcase and grabbed a few items from his room and bathroom. Light surveyed the living room, and admired a painting that was hidden under a shredded blanket. BB stepped out oh his room with his backpack and set it on his suitcase. "Are you—oh. I painted that after L told me he never wanted to see me again. I don't know what I was doing… Or why I still have it for that matter."

Light glanced at BB then down to the floor, "I like it. It's nice. You could always sell it. Or, give it to someone, it shouldn't be hidden under cloth."

BB let out an audible sigh, "You can have it if you like it so much. It's not doing me any good."

Light turned around to BB and gave a genuine smile, "Really?" BB stared at him for a short while then shook his head.

"Yeah, of course." BB shifted his weight over to pick up his bags, "His smile… He's something else. It's no wonder he loved you." BB looked up at Light, "You ready?"

Light picked up the canvas painting and followed BB out. After BB locked the door they started to leave the building.


	4. Memories of the Past

BB kept the radio on and drove silently occasionally glancing at the napping Light. "Poor kid… So much pain, how does he hang on?" BB looked at him one last time to witness a single tear fall from Light's eye as he slept.

* * *

Light was standing in a dark room, "Do you still love me?"

Light started running towards the source of the voice, "L?! Where are you?" Light fell to his knees, "I told you, I will always love you."

* * *

BB gently shook Light's shoulder, he smiled when Light whispered his name. BB gently lifted Light out of the passenger side of his car and carried him to the porch. He stopped at the door, "Ah, crap. Sayu must have locked up before she left." BB gently shook Light, "Hey, wake up."

Light grimaced in his restless sleep in BB's arms. BB let out a audible sigh, "Alright, but if you wake up don't blame me!" BB gently patted Light's pockets. "This just got awkward…" BB reached into Light's pocket and slowly pulled his keys out while still balancing him. "You know, for a skinny kid, you're heavier than you look." BB held Light closely against him as he unlocked the door. BB's eyes widened when he felt a soft hug from Light.

"I'm sorry. I'm pretty pathetic." Light sorrowfully whispered.

BB left the keys in the door and held Light back, "No. You are one of the strongest people I've met. He would have never admitted it, but he needed you. Anyone whose been through something like we've been through…" BB looked away from Light. "Someone strong like you, would be nice to have. Let's get you inside, Hmm?"

BB picked him up in his arms and opened the door. As he walked through the door he began to remember.

* * *

The sun cascaded through the living room windows L and BB sat on the floor studying. The door flew open and their father walked through as the sun illuminated the room red from setting, he was belligerently drunk. Their father grabbed L by the hair and started to drag him away. BB stood up and barred his path so he couldn't take L away. "Leave him alone!"

Their father pulled a hand back and back handed Beyond out of the way. He landed on the floor with a hallow collapse. Their father dragged L up their stairs kicking and screaming, shouting through his tears for his older brother to help him, to "save him".

Beyond ran into the kitchen and grabbed a large chef knife from the knife block. His mother stood in the door way, "You can't!"

Beyond slowly pushed the knife into her gut and spoke with no emotion, "I can. I will. You won't stop me. Not this time, he's killing us… And you don't care, goodnight, Mother."

Beyond slowly walked up the stairs as if possessed, a hollow stare in his eyes. The door slowly opened and his hollow stare went from empty and apathetic to full bodied and enraged. BB ran up behind his father stabbing him four times in the back. As he staggered back BB put himself between his father and L. As his father reached out to grab the knife Beyond dodged him and cut his throat wide open, spilling blood onto the floor like a ruby waterfall.

* * *

BB stood there holding Light tightly shaking slightly. Light placed a warm hand on BB's cheek, "You, okay?" Beyond shook his memory away and gave Light a fake smile and nodded. "Oh no. If I can't give you half-assed fake smiles you can't give them to me in return."

Beyond set Light down, "I'm sorry. This place doesn't hold the happiest memories for me."

Light looked out the window watching the rain fall, "I was selfish enough to ask you to stay. It's my fault."

BB quickly realized Light was beginning to descend into depression once again, "No, it's okay…" Beyond placed a hand on his shoulder. "It has plenty of happy memories, too!"

Light sighed, "You're a terrible liar. Guess he got all the skill in that."

Beyond didn't say another word just walked out to his car and gathered his things giving the house a single acknowledged nod. He closed his car and shut his trunk and carried his bags in. "Well, show me around, what all have you done to the place?"

Light sighed, "It's getting late. Can I show you tomorrow?"

Beyond shrugged, "Sure, but unless you want to give me a pan to piss in I'll still need to know where the bathroom is."

Light slightly smirked, "You grew up here and you need to ask where the bathroom is? I'll show you where you'll be staying." They walked upstairs and Light showed him the room he'd be in.

Beyond examined the room, " It's rude to barge into a bathroom uninvited. Funny enough… This was my room growing up."

Light dropped his gaze to the floor, "I'll… I'll go start dinner."

BB watched him slowly turn to leave, he grabbed Light's hand And looked away from him, "Don't feel pressured to be a good host, I'm here for you… Not the other way around."

Light gave a faint smile. "Thanks, Beyond." Beyond released Light's hand without ever looking back at him.

Beyond took a few steps into the room and sat on the bed watching memories pass by him as if he was sitting inside of a time capsule. "You left it the same way?"

"Beyond? Will you help me with this?" BB froze and looked up into the doorway to see a young L standing there holding a model rocket ship and some smaller pieces.

"No, L, go away. I'm busy." BB turned to see a younger version of himself writing at his desk. His eyes fell back on the young L who was walking away with his head hung. Beyond could feel the beginnings of tears. "Why couldn't I have just helped him?" He laid back onto the bed blankly staring at the ceiling taking a deep breath in and letting out an audible sigh recollecting to himself, "This is going to be a long weekend."


	5. Friday Night

Beyond started the shower and stared at the ceiling with his right hand on the back of his neck. Taking a deep breath in, he removed his shirtless his hand in the water for a moment and dropped the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Light placed fresh sheets on the bed Beyond would be staying in and went back downstairs to continue working on dinner.

Light stirred the pot of chili as a silhouette of L stood behind him in the shadows, "Even making dinner, how quaint."

Light froze and slowly turned around to no one there. His ears perked up to the sound of a violin being played. Light followed the sound of the sorrowful filled tune. He stood in the doorway of Beyond's room.

Beyond stood there with his back to the door slowly swaying with the instrument and swaying his head to follow the bow. A haunting melody escaped the duo, "Nothing Else Matters?" Light thought but took a seat on the bed and listened. Beyond paused for a minute and hung his head, Light remained silent and watched as he continued to play the song. Light caught the image of L walking past the room towards the end of the end of the hall. Light stood up to follow him.

Light saw the string from the attic dangling down, swaying as if it had just been moved. Beyond stepped out of the room, "Light?"

Light shook his head. "Yeah?"

Beyond slowly took a step towards him, "You okay, you were just staring at the attic entrance."

Light gave a comforting smile, "Yes, I'm fine. I didn't mean to startle you." Beyond gave a slightly relieved crooked smile. Light watched his smile, "You have a cute smile. Dinner is probably done. I made chili… Beyond are you okay?"

Beyond cleared his throat, "I just didn't expect you to say that. I'm sorry what were you saying, I wasn't paying attention."

Light laughed a little, "Sorry, just thought you should know. Anyway I made chili, it's really all I had the ingredients for… It's not much… Hey! Wait up!" Beyond slid down the railing and ran into the kitchen. Light ran behind him and halted himself on the last step as L stood there with his arms folded. "L…"

Beyond stepped out of the kitchen, "Hey! What's the matter?"

Light jumped at Beyond's voice and snapped to look at him, his face pale. "Beyond?"

Beyond lightly jogged over to him, and spoke with a hushed and soft voice, "Hey, it's okay. I'm here." Beyond pulled Light into his arms. "What happened?" Beyond smoothed down Light's hair.

Light buried his face into Beyond's shoulder, "I… For a moment. I thought I saw…"

Beyond sighed, "Oh, Light." Beyond squeezed him a little tighter, "Its okay. It's okay." Beyond gently patted Light's back. "It wasn't your fault."

Light lifted his head slightly only to be met with a pair of dark grey eyes inches from his own. Light took a sharp breath in and buried his face back into Beyond's shoulder and started to shake. Beyond led him to the couch and set him down gently wiping tears from Light's eyes. "It… He was so real… I could have sworn."

Beyond pulled him into another hug, "I know, I thought I saw him today, too. You can't let your mind do that to you. You can't let your mind punish you for something you couldn't have stopped." Beyond pulled Light up by his shoulders. "Do you understand? Look at me."

Light looked up and into Beyond's piercing scarlet eyes. He nodded sniffling and was pulled into a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

Beyond leaned his head against Light's, "Don't be, we're here for each other, you've been grieving you whole life, no one deserves that. I know how badly it hurts. I know that pain too well. You don't have to shoulder it alone anymore."

Light took a couple deep breaths and looked around the room to find only Beyond. "I didn't mean too…" Beyond rested his finger on his lips.

"Let's eat, okay? I haven't seen you eat all day, and I know I haven't." Beyond got up and held his hand out. Light took his hand and sighed.

Beyond led him into the kitchen, "I think we should we this delicious food in the living room in front of a warm fire and just talk.

Light got a couple of deep bowls out of the cupboards, "Talk about what?"

Beyond stopped and tapped his chin a couple times, "I don't know, happy shit."

Light smiled and grabbed a ladle and poured chili into each bowl, "If that's what you want to do I don't see a problem in it."

Beyond smiled, "I'll get the fire going. Do you have any dry wood?"

Light sat the bowls down, "There should be some in the back porch." Light pulled a couple of blankets out of the closet as Beyond carried a couple small logs and set the next the the fireplace.

Beyond placed a small about of paper, bark and small sticks in and let it with a lighter, then he set the logs on top of the small kindling, then blew on it. Light sat there watching him. "Aha! Fire!" Beyond his his chest and made a funny face, "Me man! Me make fire!" Light busted out into laughter, Beyond smiled and sat next to him and watched the fire grow and began eating his dinner, "This is really good!"

Light sighed, "You don't need to lie."

Beyond blinked a couple times, "Well, you could probably feed me garbage and I would still eat it. I don't really care, but I'm telling you. This is fucking good."

Light smiled and continued to eat the two of them talking and laughing.

* * *

A couple hours had passed and Beyond laid back on the floor with his feet in front of the dying fire. He cradled his head with his left arm. Light laid back and did the same with his feet, "You're right, this was a good idea."

Beyond smiled and closed his eyes and stretched, "Yeah, this was fun."

Light rolled onto his side, "We should head to bed, huh?"

Beyond pulled Light into his arms and tucked him underneath his chin, "Nah, I don't know about you, but I'm comfortable." Light smiled and blushed a little nodding. Light let out a long yawn and closed his eyes.


	6. Saturday Morning

The sun came through the window lighting up the whole house. Light groaned and squinted his eyes rubbing them tiredly. He sat up and looked around the room, his eyes fell on Beyond sleeping with the occasional grumble. Light smiled at cleaned up the dishes from last night and started working on breakfast.

From the kitchen he could hear Beyond's cell phone ringing he heard him stir and answer, "You better be dying or bleeding… It would be really neat if it was both." His voice sounded annoyed. "No, absolutely not. First of all, you broke up with me. Second of all, I'm sick of your shit, Claire."

Light blinked a couple times from the kitchen, "Claire?" Light startled when he raised his voice.

"Because it's fucking bullshit! You seriously don't understand personal space, I think if you knew anything about me at all its that I don't like to be coddled, and as you may or may not know, you ungrateful bitch, but if I'm not home it's for a fucking reason." Almost as if he realized his surroundings he looked around for Light who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen rather unsettled. "Hold on, damnit woman, I said hold the fuck on!" Beyond stood up and held the phone to his chest, whispering to Light, "I'll be right back." Beyond stepped outside on the front porch and Light could hear him arguing from the kitchen.

Light tried not to listen to the loud conversation, he busied himself making more food, Beyond had screamed his unpleasant goodbyes to his phone he threw his phone in his car. Lit a cigarette and leaned against his car.

Light stepped out the front door wiping his hands dry, "Uh… Breakfast is done."

Beyond looked up from his glare into the dirt, Light had thought if he could he would have burned holes into the driveway. Beyond's face seemed to soften into an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry, Light. L's death hit a lot of people hard. My girlfriend at the time didn't think that I should be so down and alone. But then she proved what a lying bitch she was." Beyond's words went from soft and explaining to almost spitting venom. He snapped to again, "I'm sorry... Again… She brings the worst in me. Anyway, she wasn't very supportive and one unfortunate event after another she dumped me for being to depressing…"

Light tilted his head and waved in front of his face, "Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter… I was more startled at the fact that you could get angry."

Beyond flicked his cigarette and sighed, "Okay, about this breakfast." Light smiled and stepped inside as Beyond followed him in.

Beyond sat at the table as Light placed the bowls of food on the table, the more he sat down the wider Beyond's eyes grew. Light sat down and stared at Beyond, "Are you okay?"

Beyond looked up and gave a bewildered stare, "I've just never seen so much food at breakfast."

Light laughed and handed him some rice, "Well I really needed to get rid of a few things and this was a quick way of doing it." Light's smile faded quickly after meeting his eyes with Beyond and seeing a dark shadow behind him. Light looked down and started eating his rice.

Beyond watched Light in confusion and looked over his shoulder, "Light?"

Light looked up and at the shadowed figure behind Beyond once again. He looked back down, "Yes?"

Beyond looked back over his shoulder, "What do you keep looking at?"

Light sighed, "Nothing. When you finish up just put the dishes in the sink, I'll take care of them after my shower."

Beyond sighed and lifted his coffee to his mouth, "Well. Someone is awfully hot and cold today… Did I do something..?"

Light stopped in the doorway, "No, I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling well." Light hung his head with his back to Beyond. "I miss him. You're a lot like him. Well, in a sense. You're actually polar opposites…" Light sighed heavily. "I don't know what I'm saying. It feels like yesterday. It hurts like yesterday, I'm torn."

Beyond tilted his head in confusion then stood up and wrapped his arms around Light's shoulders and rested his chin in the crook of Light's neck. "I don't understand. Is there anything I can do?"

Light leaned back and stared forward at L, who whispered, "You know what you need to do." Light nodded slowly and rested his head back onto Beyond's shoulder.

Beyond pulled Light into a tighter hug. "I'm so sorry, Light, I know this is hard."

Light put his hands over Beyond's. "You're here. It's okay." Light jolted himself away from Beyond, "I can't. I'm sorry." Light dove his body away from Beyond and run up the stairs.

Beyond sighed and started cleaning up the dishes, thinking to himself, "Would it be weird if I went to go make sure he's okay? What was he babbling on about?" Beyond finished cleaning up the dishes and let a frustrated groan out, "God damn you, Light." Beyond turned around and stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs he stopped at the door with his hand just barely grazing the knob. Beyond closed his eyes and listened closely.

"I can't do it… I can't." A faint voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

Beyond pushed the door open, "Can't do what?! What the hell is going on with you?!" When nothing was said out of either irritation or insanity he swung the curtain open, "Well?!"

Light was sitting on the bottom of the shower hugging his knees sobbing. Beyond's expression instantly softened, he turned the water off and draped a towel onto Light's shoulders. Light murmured, "So what now?"

Beyond helped Light stand averting his eyes. "I'll help you."

Light sighed and pulled the towel closed, "Don't. Don't help me, don't come so near."

Beyond blinked a couple times in surprise, "What?"

Light gave a defeated smirk, "Because I'll fall for you."

Beyond stepped in front of Light and made eye contact, "I…" Beyond placed his hands on Light's cheeks, causing Light to blush slightly, "I don't know how to say this…" Light shifted his eyes away from Beyond. "About damn time…" Beyond gently placed his lips onto Light's. Light's eyes widened and his face flushed red. He closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace.


	7. Saturday Afternoon

Light opened his eyes and rubbed them sleepily, he took a quick inventory of the situation, his eyes widened when he heard soft breaths next to him. Glancing to his left he saw Beyond asleep with not a stitch on and the blankets sitting gently on his lower back. Light smiled and ran his fingers through Beyond's hair.

Beyond took a deep breath with a smile and whispered, "Light…" He seemed to drift back to sleep.

Light smiled at the sound of his name, "Maybe I can move on."

"Move on?" A voice called from behind him dangerously close. Light trembled at the familiar voice. He could feel the breath on the back of his neck. He slowly turned his head and met the gaze of L, "Move on?! With him?! You've got to be kidding me, Light."

Light gasped and screamed startling Beyond awake. "Light?!" He threw his arms around Light and pulled him into a tight embrace, "It's okay." Beyond smoothed Light's hair down as he mindlessly screamed into his chest.

Beyond sighed and rubbed Light's back. Eventually Light started to calm down enough to go to sleep. Beyond laid him down and tucked him in. He messed up the back of is hair and got dressed. He stood in the doorway and looked at Light. He spoke softly, "What am I going to do with you?" He walked downstairs and started cleaning up, he started emptying Light's bags. "I can't believe he hasn't done this yet."

He started putting his things away when he stumbled on a couple of prescription bottles. "Antidepressants… You don't say?" He walked into the kitchen and started making a sandwich. He started to hear scratching on the door that led to the basement. Beyond looked up and over to the door.

He walked over to the door and opened it and looked down, "Sayu?!" She reached up and he grabbed her arm pulling her up, "What the hell?!"

She gasped a couple of times, "Beyond? I was stuck in there all night!" She shook, "I thought I saw L when I fell. But that would make no sense."

He sighed, "A lot of stuff doesn't make sense, can you walk?"

She stood on her own and started to walk, "Yes, thanks."

Beyond bit the tip of his thumb, "Nasty tumble you had then. But wait, where's your car?"

She sighed, "Probably towed, my tags were expired."

Beyond sat still for a bit, "Oh, hey, what's up with these, is he supposed to be taking them?" He set the pills down in front of her.

Her face grew pale, "He hasn't been taking them? Why didn't you enforce it?!"

Beyond scrunched his face, "Sure, enforce a regiment I didn't know existed. Okay. Whatever Sayu. You know where the shower is… You should call Nate." He turned around and grabbed a plate and filled a glass with water then put the pills on top of the sandwich he made. He walked upstairs and walked into the room where Light was beginning to stir.

Light opened his eyes and watched Beyond set the food down in front of him. "What's that?"

Beyond gave an awkward smile, "I'm not much of a cook… So, you'll have to tolerate a sandwich with some water. And your medicine… That you apparently were supposed to be taking."

Light reached for the medicine, "To be honest… I forgot." He popped the bottles open and took his medicines as L sat crouched across the room glaring at him.

Beyond took the bottles, "Where do you want me to leave these so you'll remember?"

Light closed his eyes, "I don't know." He laid down again and watched out the window.

Beyond sighed, "You'll have to remember. I'm not staying here, I'm only here for the weekend, remember?"

Light could feel a knot in his chest and he took a deep breath and released it, "Yeah."

Beyond sighed and laid behind him and hugged him, "Even if I stayed with you I can't stay here… This house holds to many painful memories."

Light sighed, "Oh… I can't come with you?"

Beyond smiled at his question. "Light…" He leaned in and kissed the back of Light's neck, "First of all, you've seen my flat. I'm embarrassed of it. And second of all, that wouldn't be weird for you?"

Light closed his eyes, "So, a new apartment and why would it be weird? Is it weird to want to be near the one you have feelings for?"

Beyond smiled, "So that's what you want?" Light nodded. "Alright, I normally have a rule to never live with anyone… But I'll make an exception… Just this once. You know, this wasn't my intention this weekend.

Light smiled, "It wasn't mine either. But I suppose I'm happier this way." Light let out a large deep yawn. Which caused Beyond to yawn, he cuddled closer to Light.

Smiling and yawning, "You're warm, Light." He laughed and pulled the blankets over them.

"Let's just sleep today." They both smiled tiredly.


	8. Sunday Morning

Beyond picked up the bottles and looked up the names on the bottle, thinking to himself, "If I'm going to do this I best educate myself on what I'm getting into."

He quickly wrote the names of the medicines down on a piece of paper so he didn't caught with the bottles. He walked out the front door and sat on the front porch swing. As he looked up the medicine on his phone... "Antidepressant... Antipsychotic, well damn. Mood stabilizer... And a multivitamin..." He looked up and sighed, "Doctors..."

Light came out on the front porch and stretched as the sun breached just above the horizon. He closed his eyes and smiled taking in a deep breath. Beyond watched him stuffing the paper in his pocket and his phone in the other. "Morning, Light."

Light gave him a warm smile, "Good morning."

Beyond smiled, "How'd you sleep?"

Light came and sat next to Beyond, "Good... A lot better than I have been."

Beyond watched Light, "Is this someone I want to let into my life? Though it's true, I feel alive with him. I can't help but shake off the thought that it would be my last." Beyond closed his eyes and hung his head slightly, "I really like him though... I think I might have always had these feelings... Maybe that's why I started resenting my brother so much in our later lives. He was with someone so strong." Beyond looked up at Light who looked like he might have fallen asleep. "He's so peaceful." I thought with a smile.

Light slumped onto Beyond's shoulder and muttered in his sleep. "Why can't I ride that?"

Beyond smiled and kissed his forehead and pulled out his cell phone again, and played a couple games until he could call the moving company. He looked back down at Light. "Hey, is that something you'd want?"

He opened his eyes sleepily, "What?"

"To move your stuff?" Beyond said, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head, "No. Just my personal effects… I can't handle the memories attached to everything else."

Beyond gave him a confused stare, "If that's what you wish."

Light sighed, "Yes. Should I collect everything?"

Beyond gave a defeated smile, "And go where?"

Light smiled, "How 'bout I clean up your apartment?"

Beyond eyed him suspiciously, "Well. I'd never tell anyone no to that. But you don't have to… It's my mess."

Light leaned in close to him, he could feel his breath on his lips, "I don't mind the beautiful mess that you are."

Beyond smiled and blushed a little, "You'd be the only one."

Light whispered on Beyond's lips, "That's okay." He gently closed the ga between them. Beyond smiled in the embrace and pulled aight closer. Light could feel the heat from Beyond's body, he slowly trailed his hands up his shirt and broke their kiss for air. Light smirked, "Do you have goosebumps?"

Beyond panted slightly and nodded pulling Light back into a rough kiss. Light deepened the kiss by parting his lips slightly. Beyond ran his fingers through Light's hair and licked the edge of Light's teeth causing him to giggle slightly. Beyond grabbed Light's hair on the back of his head and pulled him even closer. Beyond gently bit Light's lip causing him to moan. Beyond dragged his hands down Light's neck, softly caressing his skin his hands stopping on his shoulders. "Light I…" As he started to speak his phone rang. He gave a passing glance to his phone. "Light…" His phone stopped ringing only to start again, he gave an irritated look at the number.

Light sighed and caressed Beyond's cheek with his thumb and whispered, "Maybe you should answer that."

Beyond shifted his stare at the phone and he picked it up, "I'm serious. You better be dying."

Light gave a soft smile and kissed Beyond's forehead and mouthed, "I'm going to make breakfast."

Beyond gave a weak smile and released a frustrated groan, "You know, Claire, you're a real fucking cockblock… What do you want?"

Light chuckled a little at his conversation, "At least he's not screaming at her." He began making breakfast for both of them.

* * *

After finishing breakfast Light came to the door and touched the handle and over head Beyond's conversation.

"Right. Look… I really like him… I don't know…"

Light smiled slightly and knocked on the door, "Breakfast is done." Beyond looked back to him and smiled. Light froze and blushed slightly, "What is it about his smile?"

Beyond came into the kitchen behind Light and picked him up from behind and spun him in a circle, then setting him down. "Sorry it took so long."

Light chuckled a little bit. "It's okay."

Beyond looked at alight seriously. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Light nodded, "I think it will be better this way." Light opened the bottles of his medication and began taking them.

Beyond nodded, "Okay, so when?"

Light smiled, "How about this afternoon? The sooner I get to your apartment the fast I could get it clean."

Beyond laughed a little and gave Light a half smile, "If that's what you want…"


	9. Beyond's Demise

-6 Months Later-

Beyond sighed as Light led him to the door to his apartment, "Light?" Light smiled and held his hands.

"Okay, do you trust me?" Light kissed his cheek softly.

Beyond smiled at the caress of Light's lips, "Yes." Light unlocked the door and gently pushed it open and took Beyond's blindfold off. Beyond stood there with his mouth open, "It's… Clean…" He took a couple steps into the apartment that was once dark and messy. Now bright and airy, open and clean. Beyond's eyes slowly trailed along the walls that displayed his art work. "Light… I." He turned around with a huge smile. "Thank you."

Light smiled softly and closed the door behind him, "You don't need to thank me, I wanted to do this. For you." Light watched Beyond explore his home.

"It's like I've never been here before…" Beyond trailed his fingers along the new marble countertops and looked up to the newly renovated kitchen. Turning around to see Light standing near the doorway with his hands wrapped together tightly in anticipation. Beyond stepped up to Light and pulled him in by his hips. "I love it…" Beyond rested his forehead against Light's. "I love you, Light."

Light closed his eyes and smiled quietly. "I'm glad."

Beyond glanced at the clock, "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late again! My boss is going to kill me!"

Light smiled and handed him his lunch, "Have a good day." He kissed Beyond's cheek.

Beyond gave a half smirk, "You packed my lunch?"

Light smiled and shoved him to the door, "Hurry up! You can make fun of me when you get home."

Beyond leaned in the doorway and kissed Light's nose, "Promise?"

Light smirked and nodded, "Of course, now go on, don't get fired!"

Beyond kissed him again, "Alright alright!" Beyond jogged to the elevator and gave one last wave before he boarded with a huge smile.

Light smiled and shut the door, and turned around to see Beyond's keys on the counter. "Seriously?!" He grabbed them and ran out the door and towards the stairs. "I'll meet him down there."

Beyond walked out of the elevator and out the door into gun point, he put up his hands, "Uh. Okay, let's not get brash here, I'm broke."

The gunman shoved the gun in Beyond's direction. "Give me your keys! Don't try anything funny!"

Beyond nodded a little shaken and slowly reached for his pocket, "Okay, it's okay." Beyond held his hand out when he didn't find his keys, "Look, I'll take you anywhere you want to go, just, give me the gun, okay? I won't tell anyone, no one has seen you but me, we can pretend like this never happened, alright?"

The gunman looked at his gun and debated in his mind as the door shoved open, "Beyond! You forgot your—" A single deafening sound rang through the streets. Dogs began howling and a child started crying.

The gunman dropped his gun, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Rain began to pour over them.

Beyond fell to his knees and gently ran his fingers along Light's chin. He pulled him into his arms and squeezed him tightly and released a horrific scream of agony. Beyond started into the distance with no emotion on his face. His eyes seemed to grow hollow and cold. His gaze slowly turned to the young man. "I hope you've made your peace with this world." He picked the gun up, still holding onto Light's lifeless body in his lap. He raised the gun to the young man, "You have been measured… And found wanting… Judgement awaits."


End file.
